2013-14 EHL Season
This is the 2013-14 Eastern Hockey League season. This is the league's first season. Each team played 44 games with the regular season ending February 23, 2014. The teams ares seeded for the playoffs based on overall standings with the division winners being seeded #1, #2, and #3 based on points, the rest of the teams are seeded 4 to 17 based on points and tie breakers. The playoffs start February 26 with a single game playoff between the 16th and 17th seeded team. The playoffs are scheduled to end sometime between March 21 and March 24 with the winner of the playoffs qualifying for the USA Hockey Tier III National Championships being held in Simsbury, Connecticut and the playoff runner-up qualified for a one game playoff with the runner-up of the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League for an at-large bid to the National Championships . Season Final Standings EHL North Team GP W L T OTL P (1) New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 44 35 8 1 0 71 (4) Northern Cyclones 44 32 10 2 0 66 (6) Boston Bandits 44 22 17 3 2 49 (12) Boston Junior Rangers 44 18 21 2 3 41 (14) Valley Jr. Warriors 44 16 20 3 5 40 EHL Central Team GP W L T OTL P (3) Connecticut Oilers 44 26 13 3 2 57 (5) New York Bobcats 44 23 15 5 1 52 (7) Harford Jr. Wolfpack 44 20 16 4 4 48 (8) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights 44 19 16 8 1 47 (11) New York Applecore 44 20 21 1 2 43 (15) Walpole Express 44 13 22 7 2 35 EHL South Team GP W L T OTL P (2) Philadelphia Little Flyers 44 28 11 2 3 78 (9) Philadelphia Junior Flyers 44 19 18 7 0 45 (10) New Jersey Rockets 44 21 20 2 1 45 (13) Philadelphia Revolution 44 19 23 2 0 40 (16) New Jersey Titans 44 10 28 3 3 26 (17) Washington Junior Nationals 44 5 37 1 1 12 Leading Scorers Player (Team) GP G A Pts PIM Kevin Valienti (Northern Cyclones) 44 35 41 76 18 Payton Baldillez (New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs) 44 22 41 63 12 Shawn Nelson (New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs) 44 26 36 62 10 Zach Felser (Philadelphia Little Flyers) 44 19 42 61 53 Leading Goaltenders Player (Team) W-L-T-SO GAA Brendan Cain (New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs) 11-4-1-2 1.85 Evan Morelli (Northern Cyclones) 17-3-0-3 1.88 Jake Theut (New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs) 24-3-0-4 2.10 Alec Derks (Philadelphia Little Flyers) 2011-1-3 2.38 Playoffs Seedings: Division winners seeded 1, 2, and 3 based on points, rest of teams seeded 4 to 17 based on points Play in Game February 26 Play in Game #16 vs. #17 #16 New Jersey Titans defeat #17 Washington Junior Nationals (8-2) First Round (Best of 3) February 27 to March 2 #1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeat #16 New Jersey Titans 2 games to none (3-0, 6-2) #2 Philadelphia Little Flyers defeat #15 Walpole Express 2 games to none (4-1, 4-1) #3 Connecticut Oilers defeat #14 Valley Jr. Warriors 2 games to 1 (3-1, 3-4, 5-2) #4 Northern Cyclones defeat #13 Philadelphia Revolution 2 games to none (3-2, 4-2) #5 New York Bobcats defeat #12 Boston Junior Rangers 2 games to none (3-1, 5-4) #6 Boston Bandits defeat #11 New York Applecore 2 games to none (6-4,4-2) #7 Harford Jr. Wolfpack defeat #10 New Jersey Rockets 2 games to none (5-4, 5-0) #8 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights defeat #9 Philadelphia Junior Flyers 2 games to none (5-3, 4-3) Quarterfinals (Best of 3) March 7 to March 9 Teams reseeded 1 to 8 # 1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarch defeated #8 Valley Jr. Warriors 2 games to none (4-1, 6-2) #2 Northern Cyclones defeated #7 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Knights 2 games to none (2-1, 5-4) #3 Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated #6 Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 2 games to 1 (3-2, 2-3, 5-0) #5 Boston Bandits defeated #4 New York Bobcats 2 games to none (3-2, 5-3) Semi-Finals (Best of 3) March 14 to March 16 Teams reseeded 1 to 4 1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated #4 Boston Bandits 2 games to 1 (2-3, 3-2, 6-2) #2 Northern Cyclones defeated #3 Philadelphia Little Flyers 2 games to none (6-3, 3-2) Finals (Best of 5) Games scheduled for March 21, 22, 23, 25, 27 #1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs vs. #2 Northern Cyclones #2 Northern Cyclones defeated #1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 3 games to 2 (1-2, 2-4, 4-3 (3OT), 6-1, 3-2) The Northern Cyclones advance to USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship, which are being held in Simsbury, CT and the New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs play the runner-up of the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League playoffs for an at-large bid to the National Tournament. This game was won by the Jr. Monarchs. source league website Category:2014 in hockey Category:EHL Seasons